


Ride of your life.

by JForward



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alien Gender/Sexuality, Bisexual Yasmin Khan, Bottom Doctor (Doctor Who), Come Inflation, F/F, Inflation, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Weird Biology, basically 13 has weird fuckin genitals, nervous doctor, top yaz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:48:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28797879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JForward/pseuds/JForward
Summary: The Doctor is nervous about boinking with Yaz for the first time, because Time Lord biology is very different to human.Yaz loves the Doctor, no matter what.Tentacle dicks weren't quite what she expected, but hey. She's on board for the ride. So to speak.Starts soft, gets weirder.
Relationships: The Doctor/Yasmin Khan, Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	Ride of your life.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey it's me back at it again w the weird porn.
> 
> This got away from me a bit and the first like 2/3 of it is just soft sweet first time babies.  
> Then we get funky.
> 
> Have fun.

"Yaz, are y'sure about this?" the tremor in her voice was just adorable, really. It had been such a long road to get here, finally, looking into those soft hazel eyes, running fingertips through blonde strands. She was so beautiful, otherworldly in so many ways, but Yaz had not realised until they had been apart just how deeply she was in love with the Doctor. It had taken time, and wheedling, and promises, and now ... she was here.

Yaz's room on the TARDIS. She'd suggested the Doctors but she'd rattled off something about comfort and safe spaces and mess, so they were here. She was sat on the bed, fully, having divested of her coat and boots - Yaz had giggled at the fact she was wearing socks with toes - but still in the rest of her ridiculous clothes.  
"I've never been more sure of anythin' in m'life, Doctor." she moved back a little, resting on her haunches, down by the Doctor's ankles. "But if you don't feel comfortable, y'know, we don't have to keep goin'. Kissing you is fun enough." she leant back in, catching the Doctor's lips, and she was sure she wasn't doubting the eagerness with which the Doctor responded. 

She ran cooler than a human, so it always felt like Yaz was kissing the cool side of the pillow, and she loved it. Reminded of an old girlfriend when she was at college, before she went to the academy, one cold winter coming in from a snowfall and catching her with a grin and a kiss on ice-chilled lips. She loved it. Although the Doctor was different in so many ways. When they drew back, the Doctor smiled, still a little unsure. It wasn't a good look, cute as it was. 

"I want to." she said, nodding, "Yaz, I really do, I want to go - further with you." a hand reached out and she wrapped it up with no hesitation, threading their fingers together. "But I'm just - I'm not like you."  
"I've seen a naked woman before, y'know." Yaz laughed. "Is this 'cos you used to be a man? D'you feel self-conscious? I'm bi but I really weren't that big into dicks, gotta be honest." she shook her head. "Wouldn'ta minded, y'know, if I were with a trans girl but -" she broke off.  
"No, I - what?"   
"What?"   
"What are y'talkin' about, Yaz?"  
"Y'know. Cis guys have dicks, cis women have vaginas. Nothin' wrong with that." now it was her turn to be puzzle, frowning, brows pulling together. "Did you not know that?"

"I - well, I - it doesn't - it hadn't really - I don't dedicate myself that much to human anatomy, Yaz," she spluttered, "I've just - it's been a long time since I slept with a human." she couldn't stay still even here, fingers tapping a rhythm on her thigh with the hand that wasn't tangled into Yaz's. "Although, I always did think it a little odd - it doesn't matter. I haven't ... I don't think I've slept with a guy." she confessed. "I assumed you were all the same. Human gender markers confuse me."

"So..." Yaz frowned. "What do you ... have?" she gestured vaguely at the Doctor's crotch.   
"Yaz, one of the reasons I don't do - this - with humans, very often. They've been, um, scared. Before. And I - I don't want to scare you off, because I really do lo- like, you, a lot, and I want this, and I like kissing you but -" she was silenced when Yaz pressed a kiss to her lips, leaning into it, one hand sliding to rest on the human's hip. When Yaz pulled away, cheeks slightly flushed, she couldn't help but grin at the slightly spaced look on the Doctor's face.

"I love you too." she whispered. "And whatever you've got, Doctor, I'm fine with it. Promise. I love you. That includes whatever's in y'pants. And now I'm curious anyway." she paused. "Do you want me to start? Or ... do you want to start with me? We can take it as slow or as fast as you want."   
"I'll... start with you, if that's okay?" she whispered. "I want to see you, Yaz."   
Yaz nodded, drawing back a little. How often she had imagined this, the Doctor's quavering touch, so gentle and uncertain with delicate fingers. She'd always imagined the Doctor a little more ... dominating, a little more in control, imagined their power struggles, but this uncertain Doctor was a new experience indeed.

"Can I ..?" cold fingertips hovered at her hip, brushing the edge of the fabric of her top, and Yaz nodded.  
"You have my full consent, Doctor," she whispered, "Do whatever you want. I'll tell you to stop if I need you to. I promise." the Doctor relaxed a little, with a faint smile. She ran her fingertips over Yaz's hip, the soft skin there, and she couldn't help but catch her breath ever so slightly. Buoyed by the sound, the Doctor moved with more confidence, carressing the skin before sliding her top off, over her head, chucking it aside.

"Wow..." she shifted a little closer, and the warm feeling in Yaz's chest got more intense. "Come - come a little closer? Sit over me." the Doctor encouraged, and Yaz straddled, carefully, settling herself on the Doctor's hips. Despite how slender the alien was, Yaz felt totally secure, surprised by how comfortable the position was. She could feel the thundering double-heartbeat through her crotch, a strange sensation but not an unpleasant one. And she was the one causing the Doctor to feel this way, a tiny, powerful little thrill through her bones.

Her hands wandered, slowly, carefully. Yaz watched, caught between the exploratory digits and the expression on the Doctor's face, all wonder and fascination. She paused at the edge of Yaz's bra. It was old, and comfortable; soft white fabric that fit her nicely but conservatively, more comfort than appearance. She wished she'd worn something nicer, now, with a bit of lace, but still ...   
"Can I take this off?" the Doctor asked. She was still fairly new to the world of bras, admittedly, and her fingers fumbled the clasp until Yaz took pity and undid it.

It was easy enough, sliding it away. Yaz felt a frisson rise through her skin as that was discarded, too, her nipples standing embarrassingly hard. She didn't even want to think about the wetness between her legs, with the absolute worship the Doctor's eyes had now. They drifted up the sides, that faint touch of cooler skin making her own stand in goosebumps. A palm slid over her nipple, causing her to let a gasp out, which the Doctor mimicked.  
"It's okay. It's okay." Yaz whispered, surprised by how breathless she was, "Y'can be firmer, I'm not breakable."

"You have no idea how breakable y'are, Yaz." the Doctor whispered. "Or how - beautiful." both hands were moving now, though, more confidence as they scooped and held the weight of Yaz's breasts. The thumb shifted over her nipple, biting her lower lip automatically at the sensation. Relaxing her shoulders forward, Yaz let her eyes shut, absorbing the feeling of being so delicately explored.   
Then heat, wet, and she gasped, eyes open. There were blonde strands tickling her skin, the Doctor curved up, her left nipple caught between pink lips. Hazel eyes cast up at the noise, tongue swiping slowly, agonizingly over her tender flesh. A hint of a shit eating grin before she did the same to the other side then drew back.

"Thought you - weren't experienced with this?" Yaz asked, more than a little breathless. She'd never even really been that into having her nipples touched and yet that had felt like electricity in her skin. The Doctor chuckled, and it was so much huskier and more thrilling than she'd heard it before, something deep in her tightened again. Fuck. 

"It's coming back to me." oh, that cheeky grin.  
"Right. Your turn." she said, shifting how she was sat. "If y'okay with that?" Yaz added, quickly. The Doctor nodded, eagerly, adjusting her hips as Yaz leant forward. She slid her warm hands over the Doctor's skin, unclicking the suspenders. They fell loose, and she took her time, trailing her fingers over her sides before letting them fall down. Then she slid her hands against skin directly, carefully freeing her from the top, adding it to the pile. Wow. Yaz paused. Freckled shoulders and skin even paler white than the bits she usually saw. The freckles were a nice surprise, actually, and she ran her fingertips over them. The Doctor was wearing the same black sports bra she'd bought in the charity shop, hiding what were surprisingly sizeable boobs, and Yaz couldn't help but smile.

She put hands on the Doctor's hips, not missing the shiver, drawing them up slowly to reach behind the Doctor's back and undo the clasp expertly.   
"You've had practice." The Doctor said, low, and Yaz grinned.  
"Lots of girlfriends. Well... two." she admitted, shaking her head as she eased away the fabric, taking her time. The Doctor - surprisingly larger than expected. Still pert, though, and ... beautiful. Some freckles down the sides, in fact. Yaz leant in, rubbing her thumbs over the Doctor's nipples, not missing the way she gasped, legs moving a little, shifting her. Something rubbed between her legs and Yaz paused, glancing down, caught offguard for a moment.

"S- sorreh. Sorry." he Doctor cleared her throat, "I - never used to have these, before. That's - that's new. Sensitive. Is that normal, the sensitivity, I'm not -"  
"Yeah. Yeah, s'normal." Yaz grinned, leaning down slowly. She kissed that collarbone, not missing the way the skin drew tight against it, peppering it with soft little flickers, adding in the occasional dab of a tongue or flash of teeth, not missing the way the Doctor was squirming before she even cupped a breast and wrapped her lips around a nipple. She let her own eyes rise up, meeting the intensity of the hazel ones looking down, the heaving chest and thundering heartbeats before she even sucked.

"Oh! Oh -" the Doctor was gasping, and it was beautiful. She added a lick for good measure before doing the other, how the Doctor had teased her, then drew away. A high flush in those pale cheeks, eyes like dinnerplates and lip quivering.  
"Y'good?" she asked, unable to help herself grinning.  
"I'm - brilliant," the Doctor gasped out, and then laughed, breaking into a beam, "Oh, yes. You're brilliant, Yaz, y'really are. This is - this is amazing."  
"You want to keep going?"  
"I never want to stop." Yaz laughed at that one, shaking her head, and drew back a little.

"We'll need to, eventually. Don't pout." she added, spotting the expression forming, reaching up to stroke the Doctor's cheek. "Not for a while yet, Doctor. Now ..." she knelt up and wiggled back, undoing the button on her trousers. The Doctor's trembling hand reached out, undoing it the rest of the way, taking her by the hips.  
"M'wearin' jeans, I gotta stand up." the Doctor pouted again, but Yaz sat up properly, shaking herself free of the jeans and flicking them into the messy pile. Now she was in her socks and her undies, glad that she'd chosen her black knickers today, because they were totally soaked. 

The Doctor, however, seemed fascinated by her legs. She tugged until Yaz straddled her again, stroking down her thighs, the strength, her calves ....  
"Sonya always tells me I need t'shave." she ducked her head slightly, feeling the Doctor's fingers exploring the darker hairs on her skin.  
"Why?" the absolute befuddlement in the Doctor's voice caught her off guard. "You're beautiful, Yaz. All of you. Promise." she ducked her head with a slightly shy smile, but the Doctor cupped her jaw and tilted it back up. "Hey. I promise." she insisted, and Yaz nodded.

"Got nothing on you, Doctor," she whispered. She shifted how she was sat again, rubbing slightly against the ridge in the Doctor's trousers, and let out a shaky gasp as that hit just the right way, as if there was - the Doctor had gasped too, hips twitching, like Yaz's pressure had made a difference to her.   
"Let's keep going." she reached out, and undid the Doctor's trousers. A little wiggling began to remove the fabric, baring strong thighs. She paused and laughed.

"I love the rainbow boxers." she said, grinning, The Doctor couldn't help but laugh, too. "They suit y'." Yaz continued, but paused. Because they were boxers but they definitely looked ... not how she would look, in boxers. The Doctor's hand moved, curled around Yaz's wrist,  
"We can stop. If y'want to."  
"Do you want to?"  
"No."  
"Then I don't want to, Doctor." and she was curious, now, oh so very curious. Wondering what was so ... different. The Doctor's legs shifted, totally bare, and after a moment, Yaz sat where she had been sat before. Warmer than the rest of the Doctor, different and - throbbing, almost, sending tremors through her.

"Can I ... ?" the Doctor's hands stopped, hovering at the edge of Yaz's underwear. She exhaled sharply and then nodded, slowly. The Doctor took her time easing them down, until she could see Yaz, already sticky and eager, her soft plume of dark fluff.   
"You're beautiful." the words came out so soft, so reverential, that Yaz didn't even think they were cheesy but flushed instead, ducking her head again. After a bit of wiggling, she was completely bare before the Doctor.   
"Come here?" the Doctor asked, so gentle, easing Yaz closer, catching her in a kiss that was soft instead of desparate like the other ones. "You're perfect." she whispered, and then wiggled down, slowly. She tugged on Yaz's leg until she moved closer, unsure.

"Doctor, what're you - ah!" she cried out as she felt the tongue, so hot after the Doctor's chill skin, swiping through all her moisture and straight over her puffy clit. Forced to grab onto the headboard, her legs shook, as the Doctor licked again, seeming to know just where to put pressure to make her whole body ache blissfully. More than a few curses fell from her lips, and she felt the Doctor laugh, drawing away.  
"Yasmin Khan, where did you learn language like that?" she demanded, ignoring the glare.   
"I didn't expect you to do thahhh-aht- fuck -" she moaned, legs shaking. "Doctor - Doctor, stop."

To her credit, the Doctor stilled immediately, although she pouted and whined like a puppy.  
"What?"   
"I want - to see you, first. Please." the Doctor went quiet for a moment then patted Yaz's leg. She felt like her clit was going to throb it's way clean off her body, but she shifted back down again, sitting on the Doctor's legs.  
"Are you sure?" she asked, "I'm happy enough to - spend my time on you, Yaz. You don't have to look at me. I promise."

"Doctor." she sighed. "I told y'already. I love you, all of you, and I don't care if y'think I'm not gonna like your weird alien bits. I will." she smiled, and rested her hands on the Doctor's boxers. "I won't, if you don't want me to. But that's you, not me. And I want to."  
After a moment, the Doctor nodded, unsure, clearly, but -  
"I want you to know me as I am." she said, finally, "So - go ahead, Yaz. In y'own time."

She nodded, and took a breath. Making this - reverential, almost. As she hooked her fingertips, the Doctor lifted her hips, and Yaz wiggled them down, noticing the dark wet patches where the Doctor had clearly been as eager as she was. And then she stilled, eyes widening, as she was bared. There was a normal soft plume of dark blonde fluff, like she had expected, but - the Doctor was unlike anything she'd seen. There were lips, like a normal vagina, puffy and slick, but -   
"Is that a dick?"  
"Uh, more or less." the Doctor's cheeks were flushed. It was deep purple, and a good eight inches long, a monster. But it came from between her slick lips, and was most definitely not human, no. In fact - it moved. Yaz reached out, curiously, touching the warm flesh, and it almost wrapped around her hand. The Doctor moaned, loudly.

"You - you have a prehensile dick?" she asked, eyes wide, automatically wrapping her fingers around the slender, smooth piece of equipment, which made the Doctor's body tremble. "And ..." she slid her hand down, gently parting under the lips, an unmistakable hole. "Oh, wow. That's ... that's incredible." she whispered. "How much control do you have?"

The Doctor was panting, but she focused, clearly, by the expression on her face, and the dick moved, curling in the other direction. Yaz ran her fingers down, slowly, carefully easing one into the throbbing hole underneath. The Doctors legs moved erratically and she whined, raw and needy, and a thrill ran through Yaz. Oh, that - that was a beautiful sound. She straightened up, leaning over the alien. Flushed cheeks and blown pupils met her eyes. 

"Oh, you're so needy, aren't you?" she whispered, "You've got to have me, don't you, Doctor?" and she was nodding, that was incredible, so many things she'd imagined but she had never imagined this as she curled her fingers, adding another slowly inside, not doubting she could take it by how very soaked the Doctor was. "Wow..." Yaz laughed, breathlessly, moving almost languidly. "You're phenomenal, Doctor." she eased her fingers out and stroked them down the dick, not that it needed any help. "Is it okay if I climb on you? I want to ride you. I want to feel you in me."

"Please." the Doctor whimpered, "Please, Yaz, I need that - more than anything, please -"  
"Good girl." she whispered, through the blonde strands, and felt the Doctor twitch, a low, desperate moan slipping from her lips. Oh, she was a perfect little sub, wasn't she? Yaz moved carefully, resuming her previous straddle, but leant down, feeling the way the cock was already writhing under her.   
"There we go..." she gripped the base, easing it to her entrance, so hot and slick. "Be gentle, Doctor," she added, "It's been a while ..." it was so strange. The Doctor's hips moved, but minimally, and the pressure increased against her wet hole. Then it began to ease in, and Yaz let out a ragged noise of her very own.

It was unlike anything she'd ever felt, warm and cold, slick and smooth and - amazing. It wiggled inside her, pressing at parts she'd never felt before. Her legs trembled and she slid down, and suddenly - it was hilted. She felt rammed full, and it was amazing, wet as she was. The Doctor blinked up at her, smiling, and she smiled back, leaning in to kiss deeply. Apparently the Doctor had less control than she thought, because it squirmed and twisted, feeling bigger than it was, and Yaz cried out into the Doctor's mouth. A hand tangled into her hair, without warning, mouth now on her neck, nipping and biting and she bucked, barely thinking.

The Doctor matched the movement as the tentacle inside her squirmed deeper, thrashing, striking every pleasure spot. The Doctor grasped her hips with one hand, as she nipped on Yaz's collarbone, the other tangling her hair.   
"You -" she gasped with each thrust, "Are - incredible - Yasmin - Khan -" she moaned. Yaz's whole body felt like it was thrumming, already, the Doctor was taking over her mind, she felt full and warm, heat building, their movements going from gentle and erratic to rough and rhythmic and it was - incredible. She didn't doubt if it hadn't been for the flexibility of that snake in her she would have been in discomfort but the Doctor seemed to know only how to give her pleasure, smacking her clit and her g-spot with every thrust -

"I'm - Doctor, fuck, oh - God -" she moaned into the Doctor's ear, and she could hear that smug laugh, heat building in the base of her belly.  
"Yaz. Yaz. Listen -" a hand on her cheek, and she tried to focus but she could hear the slap of flesh and flesh and it was overwhelming her with pleasure, "- It's been a while, okay, it's been a while, this might be copious, this might be - a lot, you need to say it's okay or I'll pull out, Yaz -"  
"If you pull out I'll never forgive you." Yaz gasped in her ear, "I need you, Doctor - I love you."   
"Ah - fuck. Yaz. I love you too, I love you too," the Doctor moaned, and then bit onto Yaz's neck, sucking a hickey as she squished their bodies together, each buck met with a deep thrust, and then Yaz was crying out, clenching, and it felt so good, it felt amazing, the Doctor was still thrusting and then tugging her down and - and -

White hot pleasure overwhelmed her. The Doctor was holding Yaz's hips down, tight, and her cock was twitching, jerking inside Yaz's tunnel. Heat. She could feel pulses, feel heat, and it was - amazing. And a lot. Pressure. Her legs shook as she slumped, burying her face in the Doctor's neck. The alien was still rigid, and Yaz became aware, sluggishly, as the glow settled, that the warmth was getting more intense. 

"Oh - oh, Doctor, what -"   
"Shh, Yaz." she mumbled, and her voice was thick. Her legs trembled, Yaz could feel it, but the pressure - felt good. It wasn't going. "I've got you, just - ride it out. Won't hurt you, promise."  
"What ... what's happening? Oh -" something shifed. Her skin felt hot, and tight. Yaz reached down, feeling a bulge on her usually smooth belly. The Doctor trembled, and it got thicker. "You're ... still cumming?"  
"Won't take long. Sorry." the Doctor slurred. "You're perfect..." 

She couldn't think, laying still as the Doctor held her, pulse after pulse. Her body shook, slightly, but she was awash in warmth and an undeniable fullness. It eased down, finally, and the Doctor slumped. After a few moments of laying like that, she felt the appendage slide out, taking a dribble of cum with it, and slumped off the Doctor, onto her back. The bulge in her belly wasn't huge, a soft dome, perhaps a few inches ... as if she were a few months into pregnancy. She ran her hand over the skin, feeling the tingles in her body. Unexpected ... but it felt good. A warm, almost burning reminder of what they had done. 

"Will that always happen?" she asked, looking at the flushed and washed out but very contented looking Doctor.  
"No." she mumbled. "Wait. You ... want to do that again?"  
"Of course I do." she laughed, breathlessly, "Doctor, that was the best sex of my life." the Doctor smiled, sleepily, and rolled over to kiss her. "How long until this comes out?" the Doctor blanched. "Oh, don't look at me like that, how long -?"  
"You, uh, you kinda have to ... absorb it. Couple days. Week, tops."  
"I'm gonna go around looking like you filled a balloon in me for a week?" Yaz gasped.  
"Well, or a few days. Sorry." there was a pause before Yaz grinned, leaning in to kiss her ear.  
"I wish it was longer." she whispered. The Doctor laughed, and tugged Yaz close, throwing the quilt over her. They relaxed slowly, in the sweaty bed, and Yaz was just thinking about the fact she should really go pee and not fall asleep when the Doctor got her last word in.

"I can arrange that for you."


End file.
